


Vegeta and the DMV

by GokuGirl



Series: The Vegeta Humiliation Chronicles [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-20
Updated: 2000-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the Driving Arc. Vegeta takes driver's training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegeta and the DMV

"Vegeta, you need to learn how to drive!"

"Why would I want to learn that human thing woman?"

"It's Bulma and anyway, you can't fly everywhere! People would start to stare!"

"Do you think I actually care about those pitiful, weak humans?"

"Everybody knows how; I know how, ChiChi knows how, Kaasan and Tousan know how... It's irregular if you don't know how!"

"Fine, fine. If I do it, will you leave me alone?"

"I will. Just go to the Department of Motor Vehicles tomorrow."

"The what?"

"I'll take you there." Bulma sighed.

* * *

The next day came quick, quicker than Vegeta would have liked. Soon he was in one of Bulma's cars, headed downtown.

"Woman, I may not know how to drive, but I do know that keeping your eyes on the road is a good thing!"

Bulma jerked her head up from where she was trying to dial her cell phone and swerved to avoid the telephone poll.

"Let me." _Before we crash into a building._ Vegeta snatched the phone from her and dialed the number she told him. As Bulma was chatting with ChiChi, Vegeta began to wonder what exactly was her getting himself into.

He was still deep in thought after they had arrived and Bulma was screaming that they were indeed at their destination.

"Veggie-chan," Vegeta winced at that stupid nickname, "just go in and sign up. Be sure to pass the written exam we went over last night, you're smart enough. Look good on the driver's license photo and call when your ready. Ja ne!" and then she drove away.

Vegeta sighed and started towards the door. When he got inside, he couldn't even see the front counter. Upon further inspection he saw that he was at the end of a _very_ long line.

"Damn." he cursed under his breath. "I knew this would be a _major_ inconvenience!"

He waited for about 2 hours. Finally he was next in line. He was about to open his mouth with the lady put up a closed sign.

 _I will_ _ **not**_ _leave! I waited for hours! I will have that stupid test today!_ He levitated up and over the counter and grabbed the poor woman by her collar.

"Listen," he hissed, "My woman made me come. If I don't have it today she'll make me come back tomorrow and every day until I actually take the test. I have **not** waited here and wasted my time for nothing. If you don't give me both the written and the other test I will personally give you a one way trip to HELL!" And to further emphasize his point, his other hand was busy gathering ki energy,

The woman was terrified. "Sir! You can take it now, sir!" She reached under the counter for a pencil and a copy of the test. "Here you go. I'll have one of the instructors stay behind to take you out on a run!" She ran out to get a person as fast as her legs would carry her.

 _All you need is a little force and a way to inspire terror._ Vegeta sat down at a table and began to fill it out. In about 15 minutes he was done and he handed it to the woman who was so scared that she passed him instantly.

"Vegeta-san," she said after glancing at the top of the form, "the instructor is ready. You can go now." _Thank Kami._ she thought.

Vegeta gave her one last glare and walked outside. The driving instructor, having heard all about the saiyan, got into the car and moved as far away from Vegeta as he could get. Vegeta noticed and smirked.

"Um, you can begin now." Like there was no chance that Vegeta could fail since the man wanted to live. Vegetab turned the key in the ignition, brought the car out of park, and started off. About 5 minutes from the DMV he hit a traffic jam from people coming home from work.

"No they don't.." he muttered. He floored it and cut off a woman trying to change lanes. From then on he was cutting people off, making people brake really fast, and he caused five accidents. Finally the Instructor told him it was time for the freeway test.

On the freeway, it was just as bad.

"Watch out!" Vegeta kept shouting. "Prince of the Saiyans coming through!" He turned to the _very_ pale Instructor who was currently making peace with the higher powers. "See? I'm just driving offensively. That should be a plus."

"It would be, only you're supposed to be driving _defensively_." he muttered.

"What was that?" Vegeta snapped.

"Uh, nothing."

* * *

They returned to the DMV some 45 minutes later. It was time to parallel park. Something everyone dreads. But not Vegeta. He parked perfectly. The only thing he did right that day.

"So, did I pass?"

The Instructor was still in shock from his latest performance, but he quickly snapped out of it when Vegeta raised his fist. "Yeah, you did. Now all you need is the drivers license picture." He got out and started back inside the building. Vegeta followed.

Inside, the man set up the camera and the lamination machine and told Vegeta to stand against the wall. The picture was taken and Vegeta payed him.

* * *

Later, after Bulma picked him up and gave him the pleasure of driving home, she asked to see his picture.

"No woman."

"Why not? I want to see it!"

Vegeta sighed and handed her his newly created drivers license. She burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." Vegeta muttered.

"You ducked?" she asked incredulously.

It was true. All you could see of Vegeta in the picture was the top of his hair.

"I thought the flash was a ki blast."

"Yeah right! You're paranoid!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

And the arguing continued all the way back to the Capsule Corp.


End file.
